A wheel disc and a rim are welded together to form a wheel assembly that rotates about a wheel axis. The wheel disc includes a disc face portion that includes a bolted joint attachment interface for attachment to a rotating wheel structure, such as a wheel hub, for example. A flange portion extends radially outwardly from the disc face portion and a disc lip extends transversely relative to the flange portion in an outboard direction. The disc lip extends in a direction that is generally parallel to the wheel axis.
The rim includes a rim body with an outboard edge that abuts against the flange portion of the wheel disc to define an attachment interface. The rim body extends in a direction that is generally parallel to the wheel axis. A weld is applied at this attachment interface to secure the wheel disc and rim together. Thus, the weld extends along an inboard facing surface of the flange portion and along an outer peripheral surface of the rim body.
This traditional configuration has the flange portion extending radially outwardly beyond the attachment interface at the rim. In certain consumer markets, this visible flange portion is aesthetically unpleasing. Thus, there is a need to provide a wheel disc and rim assembly that eliminates this flange portion but which provides all of the structural benefits of the traditional design.